Sonics Rockin Rose Part 5
by CleoNightMagic
Summary: So Sonic meets the band eh?


Sonics Rockin Rose

(A SonAmy Story)

Part 5

Meet the Band

The sunlight hit Amy's eyes and grunted wanting to sleep just a little longer, she thought at first seeing Sonic and the others was all just a dream but when she looked around she saw she was still in Sonics house, she sighed in relief. She suddenly felt that something was around her shoulder and something on her head. She looked next to her and saw it was Sonic. She flushed dark scarlet, why was Sonic acting so strange all of a sudden? Though she felt very, very awkward she kind of liked the position they were in at the moment. Amy giggled at how cute Sonic looked when he was sleeping. A few moments later Sonic woke up and saw that Amy had woken up, staring at him with a smile. "Oh crap! I'm busted she's gonna pull out her hammer and she gonna-" Sonics thoughts were interrupted when he felt Amy giving him a warm hug flushing lightly. "Thanks for looking out for me Sonic." she said. Sonics muzzle turned red. "Do you want anything to eat?" she continued, Amy stood up and walked into the kitchen. "Oh...uh s-sure..." he answered, "Okay, how does pancakes sound?" she asked, "Sounds great! Thanks Amy." he said. He walked in the kitchen to see Amy making pancake batter, "so what're you planning to do today Amy?" he asked while sitting down. "Oh...well I gotta go meet up with my band and have rehearsals for the concert. And yourself?" she answered, she grunted while mixing the batter and looked down to the bowl, a slight frown appeared on Sonics face..."why does she have to be here only for business reasons?" he thought. "I don't really know what I'm gonna do today..." he answered. Amy looked up at him, she thought for a moment, and replied "Well you could come with me to rehearsals. It probably won't take us long. I know how you hate staying in one place for a long time." Sonic looked at her for a moment, he wouldn't mind meeting the friends that she met in Nashtin and had known for a year and a half. "Sure, I wouldn't mind." he answered. Amy's face lit up, "Really? Great! I'm sure the guys are gonna really like you." she replied. They continued to talk for awhile and finished up their breakfast. Amy went upstairs and got into her outfit. She went outside and forgot she left her speed bike at Creams house. "Great how are we supposed to get to the hotel now?" she thought. Her thoughts were interrupted when Sonic picked her up bridal style, "What hotel are they at?" Sonic asked. Still a little shocked Amy answered "Th-they're at the 'Suite Inn'" "Sweet! Hehe get it?" Sonic joked, Amy giggled at his little joke. Her phone suddenly rung and the caller I.D. was Marina. She answered the phone.

Amy: Hello?

Marina: Amy! Hey don't forget we have rehearsals today! Uh...where are you? In a car wash or something?

Amy: I'm in front of you!

Marina turned around to see the glass doors, and nearly had a heart attack to see her pink friend with a blue hedgehog looking at her. "What the-AMY YOU SCARED THE CRAP OUT OF ME!" Marina shouted, still shivering from being surprised. She looked at the blue hedgehog with curiosity. "So who are you?" Marina asked Sonic. Sonic put on his classic smirk, "I'm Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog! And you are?" he said. "I'm Marina the hedgecat" she replied. She continued, "So are you...Amy's boyfriend or something?" Sonic and Amy both blushed. "Wh-why do you care? I thought you had your eyes on Matt!" Amy defended. "Oh I do! But you two seem like a cute couple and with the way you guys are blushing I would only think." she replied quite calmly, but then she continued..."So are you?" it was obvious that Marina wanted an answer from the both of them. Sonic looked at Amy and thought that she was going to say..."Yes I'm his girlfriend!" but instead she just said somewhat sadly "W-were just really good friends." "Uh-huh suuuuuuure...you sure don't look like it, you look like your married or something!" Marina replied. "Oh come on let's just go meet the others!" Amy replied. Marina nodded in response and met up with the rest of the band in the hall. "Oh hey Amy!" Andrew greeted, Amy waved at Andrew and gave him their signature hand shake. "So where were you last night Amy?" Peter asked. "Oh I spent the night at a friend's house." she said nervously. "So who is this blue dude?" Matt asked, pointing at Sonic. Amy walked back to Sonic and put her arm over his shoulder, "this is Sonic the hedgehog, he's one of best friends." she smiled. "It's great to meet you Sonic! I'm Andrew the moncat." Andrew said happily. "I'm Matt the fox, nice to finally meet one Amy's other friends." Matt said. "I'm Peter the hedgehog." Peter said. "So this is your band huh Ames?" Sonic asked Amy. "Yeah. They're cool right?" she said happily letting go of Sonic. "Yeah they're cool. Nice to meet you guys, I like your work." Sonic said. "C'mon we need to get going!" Matt noted, "Do you need a ride Amy?" Andrew asked now wondering how she got here in the first place. Amy looked up at Sonic, Sonic looked at Amy and smirked. "I'll take her. Where are you guys going?" Sonic stated, Amy's face lit up. She loved being in Sonics arms going at the speed of sound it all seemed like magic to her. "Thanks Sonic." she replied softly, and gave him a warm hug. She really had matured over the year and a half...before if she hugged him this many times his rib cage would have been shattered, but he liked these hugs she gave him it made him feel...safe. There were allot of things that only Amy could do...she was the only one that made Sonic ever feel completely safe, she could tear through all the layers of his ego and see him at his rawest. Those are just a few things that she could do to Sonic. He blinked a few times and saw that they were in an elevator, a few seconds later the doors opened and they were in the lobby. Amy and Sonic stepped out of the hotel and instantly Sonic picked her up bridal style. "So where to?" Sonic asked. "They concert hall!" Amy replied trying to keep her bangs out of her eyes. Sonic and Amy were there in no time at all. Sonic set her down and saw that her hair was relatively messy, Sonic couldn't help but laugh at this and Amy laughed with him. "Gee Amy I love the way the wind styled your hair." Sonic teased. "You like it? You never know what style the wind is going to pick out for you." she teased back. They laughed for a few minutes, when they calmed down they just looked out to see the city awhile not knowing what to say to each other, Amy was trying her best to fix her hair but her bangs kept on getting in her way, oh how she hated this annoyance...Sonic snickered. Amy looked back at Sonic and saw that Sonic was staring at her so...sweetly. Though it kind of freaked her out a little bit because he's never looked at her like this. He gently brushed her bangs away from her eyes and cupped his hand on her muzzle. Amy's face was so unbelievably red at this moment, he saw him coming closer and closer...then suddenly they both heard a voice that was familiar to the both of them, it was Andrew, they had gotten to the concert hall. Sonic quickly turned away embarrassed, his muzzle was red. Amy put her hand over her mouth and looked at Sonic..."_was he about to...kiss me?_" she thought. She turned around and saw Andrew and the rest of the band. "You ready Amy?" Peter asked. Amy nodded, and looked back at Sonic. "C'mon let's roll!" Matt shouted to the rest of his band. Amy nodded and saw the others go inside, she walked over to Sonic and placed her hand under his chin, this made the two both flush lightly. She leaned forward and pressed her lips on his cheek. Sonic was frozen stiff. She pulled away and giggled because he was so red at this moment. "I uh..." Sonic stuttered and was trying to say something but was choking on his own words. "Amy I uh..." he continued. "AMY! SAVE THE KISSES AND HUGS FOR LATER!" they both heard in the distance, it was Marina. "Uh...I-I'm coming!" Amy replied quickly. "Amy...I uh...you know I just remembered Tails wanted me to help him out with something, I'll pick you up when you done! Okay? Bye!" Sonic rushed and sped away. He continued to run and placed his hand his cheek where Amy had kissed him.


End file.
